Sachiko Shinozaki vs. Bobby Barrows
Sachiko Shinozaki vs. Bobby Barrows is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Sachiko Shinozaki from Corpse Party and Bobby Barrows from Clock Tower. This page was created by GalacticAttorney. WARNING! Due to the extremely graphic nature of both combatants and their respective series of origin, this battle is going to contain a hefty amount of gore and description of gore, more than your average Death Battle for certain. Those with a weak stomach or are sensitive to such descriptions are advised not to read. GA_Sachiko_Bobby.png|'GalacticAttorney' Description Corpse Party vs. Clock Tower! Being ghastly and ghostly is enough to be a terrifying villain, but you've gotta have a gory, gruesome weapon to fit the murderer's role, and scissors do just fine for these two kid-chasing children of doom! Will the first Scissorman lose himself to Heavenly Host? Intro Boolo: As far back as people can remember, murder has been considered the worst crime you can commit. A life is always taken, and so many others affected. But some take the act of killing a little... extreme. Spooklow: The signature weapon of these two supernatural kid-killers something you would never expect to meet your doom by, but they use it in some terrifyingly effective ways all the same. This weapon is the scissors, and it's a battle of the restless children ghouls with a thirst for blood! Boolo: Sachiko Shinozaki, the spirit that haunts the halls of Heavenly Host Elementary... Spooklow: ...and Bobby Barrows, the first to bear the name of the Scissorman! I'm Spooklow the spooky star sprite, and he's Boolo the zombie, and we're going to answer the question of... Boolo: ...Which ghostly opponent will cut the other down to size in a Death Battle? Sachiko Shinozaki (Cue Chapter 1 Main Theme - Corpse Party) Boolo: It's a name synonymous with horror myths and fanatical speculation. The events that took place in its cursed halls still echo through it, mixed with the cries of tortured souls. This is the reputation of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Spooklow: The events that would doom the school happened in 1953. Yoshie Shinozaki, the school nurse, was killed when she fell down a flight of stairs trying to escape Takamine Yanagihori, the school principal, who was trying to rape her. To add to the tragedy, Yoshie's daughter bore witness to her mother's murder and was strangled to death by the principal. Her anger over her mother's death led her spirit to become vengeful and transform Heavenly Host into a living hell. Her name was Sachiko Shinozaki. Boolo: Yanagihori buried Sachiko's body in the school's basement to conceal his horrible crime, but even burial couldn't keep Sachiko at bay. Bit by bit, Sachiko's spirit ate away at Yanagihori's mind until he was totally delusional over his crimes. He believed that Sachiko still had the power to tell the world what he did to her and Yoshie, so he took it upon himself to silence her forever by... cutting out her tongue. Spooklow: Ugh... That's terrible. But that wouldn't appease his delusions, and he became so mentally disturbed by Sachiko's attacks on his mind that he ended his life by jumping from the roof of the school. Sadly, revenge was now an insatiable thirst for Sachiko, and she recreated Heavenly Host in an alternate dimension. Here, she was free to kidnap children and murder them as she pleased. Boolo: Sachiko told herself she was doing it to please her mother's lonely spirit, but eventually it grew into an act of personal enjoyment for Sachiko. She loved the killings, and never wanted them to stop. It became such a game to her that she even pretended to be one of the victims of a murder, framing the man she had help her execute the murders. Spooklow: In case it's not already apparent, Sachiko is sadistic and twisted. Just like a child with their toys, Sachiko will go about picking off her victims with elaboration and torment, messing with their heads and screwing with their perceptions until she's ready to strike them down. Boolo: She does this with her rusty and trusty pair of scissors, which she typically uses for stabbing purposes. But, true to their original intended use, she can use them to snip off small body parts or make incisions on her target. WIP Bobby Barrows (Cue Darkness - Clock Tower) Intermission Predictions? Sachiko Shinozaki Bobby Barrows Which horror game do you prefer? Corpse Party Clock Tower DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Titanic Monarch Act 1 (Built to Rule) - Sonic Mania) Sachiko_Bobby_FIGHT!.png|'GalacticAttorney' FIGHT! (Cue Soul of Steel - Corpse Party) K.O.! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GalacticAttorney Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year